


Missing My Mistress

by MTL17



Series: The Sarah Saga [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's life is great but she misses something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing My Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sarah Walker had it all. An exciting job she excelled at, so much so that her name was becoming infamous within the spy world along with that of her associates John Casey and Chuck Bartowski and yet thanks to some strategic hacking and the fact that most of their targets either ended up dead or imprisoned meant they could still get away with undercover work for the most part. In Chuck she had found a man she could imagine herself living with the rest of her life. He was perfect for her. Everything she wanted in a man. And his sister was everything she wanted in a woman.

Yes, Sarah knew what she was doing was morally wrong and could potentially destroy the life she had built for herself but in her line of work she could die at almost any moment and the truth was together the Bartowski siblings fulfilled every one of her bisexual desires. Well, almost.

That's the thing about having it all, you always want more. Or at least Sarah did. Which perhaps proved that as much as she had she didn't quite have it all, and as much as Sarah hated to admit there was something missing. Something else she wanted. Something else she needed. Something else she craved.

She had been living in blissful happiness for months with the perfect man and the perfect bitch at her beck and call, and even before that the happiness she had known by just Chuck had been enough to keep that with the craving at bay but Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She had to give in. She had to call... her.

So after staring at a certain name on her phone for what felt like an eternity Sarah hit the call button and listened to it ring with bated breath. She wasn't waiting long.

"Walker, I'm impressed. I never thought you'd be able to hold out this long." Carina grinned, and then when there was no reply adding in a concerned tone, "Sarah?"

It was easy to forget that Carina truly cared for her given most of their interactions but with that one word the redhead made it clear that if Sarah was killed Carina would wipe out entire criminal organisations just to avenge her. Not that Carina would ever admit that but Sarah could think of dozens of little reactions which told her all she needed to know, this one included. It actually made her smile briefly, then she went back to forcing herself to say the words she really, really didn't want to have to say.

"You... you were right." Sarah finally forced out, the words feeling like acid was on her tongue.

Sarah swore she could hear Carina smirking, "About what?"

After a brief hesitation Sarah swallowed softly and said, "I... I need you."

"Be more specific." Carina demanded, then when a response wasn't immediately forthcoming added, "Come on Walker, don't act like you don't know how this works. I already know what a nasty little slut you really are, but I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me what you need. What you crave. What you want above all else. What you can't live without."

Again Sarah hesitated, softly swallowed and then slowly and calmly forced herself to tell Carina what she wanted to hear, "I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me like a nasty little slut. I need you to spank me, lick me and fuck me like the dirty whore I am. Please let me eat your pussy. I crave your delicious pussy. And your ass. I want to eat your ass too. I crave the taste of your holes, and I crave you fucking mine. Please take my slutty pussy and especially my whore ass. That's what I want above all else. I can't live without you fucking my ass. No one fucks me like you do, because no one else gets to fuck my ass. That's your fuck hole and I want you to fuck it. I need you to fuck it. I crave you to fuck it. Fuck my ass and remind me I'm your bitch. Please Mistress, fuck your bitch."

The line went dead and Sarah calmly put the phone down. It was done. Carina might wait days, weeks or even a month but she would come like the near unstoppable force she was. Her mistress would come, and when she did Sarah would know the joy of submission again.

Briefly Sarah considered finding Chuck or Ellie and fucking one or both into unconsciousness but that wouldn't have given her what she was craving. Masturbation would be equally as unsatisfying so Sarah chose to hit the nearest gym to work out her frustrations, cursing that there wasn't thoroughly a mission to take her mind off these things. When she returned to her hotel room, which she was staying at for now to get some alone time, she found she wasn't alone.

Sitting in a chair directly facing the door was her mistress, casually sipping a glass of wine and smirking Sarah. The two spies stared at each other for a few seconds and then Carina ordered, "Close the door and crawl over to me."

Quickly closing the door behind her Sarah got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her rival/friend. When she reached her destination Sarah lifted herself up onto her knees, lowered her head so she was looking at Carina's feet and then waited for further instruction, just like she had been taught.

A couple of long minutes past, Carina casually sipping her wine while admiring her pet submission before finally murmuring, "Lucky for you I was in the area. I was about to leave before you called. After all you said you didn't want me dropping in on you anymore."

Ignoring the rather hurt and angry tone at the end Sarah simply agreed, "Very lucky Mistress."

More silence, Carina almost finishing her wine before she finally added, "During our little chat you only refered to me by my proper title once. Why is that?"

Not even trying to hide the smile on her face Sarah replied, "I wanted to piss you off Mistress."

"And why would you do such a thing?" Carina scowled.

"Because I wanted you to punish me Mistress." Sarah said truthfully.

Finishing off the last of her wine Carina stood up, placed her glass on a nearby table and then roughly grabbed Sarah's hair, pulling it back and leaning down behind the blonde so she could growl in her ear, "So... you didn't think your Mistress was pissed off enough, even though you've spent over a year denying her access to your hot body. Keeping those slutty fuck holes away from me despite the fact that they're my property. Telling me to stay away. That you don't want me. Telling me you don't need me because now you have your precious Chuck, even though he can't fuck you like I can?"

"No one can fuck me like you can Mistress." Sarah gasped, "I'm sorry for denying you. Please, punish me for it."

"Oh, really?" Carina huskily whispered into Sarah's ear, "And what makes you think you're even worth my time?"

A rebellious and self-satisfied smile crossed Sarah's face, "The fact you dropped whatever you were doing and rushed right over here the second I told you that you could fuck me."

It sounded so conceited but both women knew it was true, Carina gritting her teeth momentarily before smirking, "You arrogant little bitch, I should tie you up and leave you here for hours. Days. Weeks. Tell the hotel staff they can treat you as a paid for whore as long as they feed you their cum everyday. Huh? Would you like that? Your Mistress punishing you by turning you into a gang bang whore. Load after load being pumped down this pretty throat. All your fuck holes available to these hard-working men and women. Perhaps I should leave a sign on the door. Free fuck holes. That way anyone could just walk in and fuck you! Would you like that?"

"Yes Mistress." Sarah said with no doubt in her mind that would never happen because, "But you'd never do it. You'd never be able to bare the thought of so many strangers fucking me, and not seeing it. Especially before you've had your chance to fuck me."

"True, but maybe when I've had my fill of you I can wait around and watch you get fucked. Maybe call up a couple of well hung studs I know to give you a really good stretching out. Mmmmm yeah, three well hung studs, one for each hole, all three of them shooting their loads all over your pretty face while I film it and then post it online. Or better yet, send it to your precious Chuck." Carina idly threatened, her tone sounding serious but both women knowing she was anything but.

However Sarah saw this as an opening, "I'd never let you."

"Is that's so?" Carina questioned, the lack of her proper title not going unnoticed, "Well, I did say I would tie you up."

"Like you could tie a knot which could keep me down, bitch." Sarah said, deliberately emphasising the final word.

"Oh I see, you REALLY want me to punish you." Carina said, standing up and roughly pulling Sarah with her, her hands still tangled in blonde locks which she yanked so hard she almost pulled a few strands out by the roots.

The pain had Sarah crying out momentarily but the second Carina moved around to look at her the CIA agent defiantly looked her friend/rival in the eye and grinned, "Yes Mistress."

Carina smirked, return the stare for a few seconds and then let go of Sarah's hair and ordered, "Then get down on your knees and kiss my feet."

Clearly fighting the urge to immediately obey Sarah glared at her owner for a few long seconds and then dropped to her knees and pressed her lips against Carina's right foot. She then quickly moved over to the left, then to the right, the deadly spy covering Carina's feet in kisses. Which of course made Carina smirk in triumph.

The DEA agent remembered the first time she had ordered the blonde to do this. Sarah had just been her bitch in training back then and to Carina's delight she had refused first, but inevitably the other spy's lips had touched her better's sweaty feet. That's how it went with all of Carina's favourite bitches/former rivals, the other wilful women like wild beasts which needed to be tamed. Even when they were they could forget their places or still be rebellious, although none had succeeded in breaking Carina's control until Sarah. It was why the redhead was going to have to make an example out of her former turned current favourite pet, especially since Sarah had been a disobedient little bitch since Carina got here, hesitating and even insulting her mistress. Her lips had still ended up worshipping Carina's feet, but this was only the beginning. Carina was going to have to pull out all the stops to remind Sarah Walker of her place.

Still, after all this time feeling Sarah Walker kiss her feet was almost as good as the first time her fellow spy had lowered herself down onto her knees and hesitantly pressed her lips to one foot and then the other, Carina getting off on reducing her former rival to a grovelling sub, willing to do anything to get fucked.

And no doubt willing to say anything, Carina quick to put that theory to the test, "Beg me. Beg your Mistress to give you what you want."

Knowing exactly what was expected of her Sarah continued to kiss Carina's feet every time she paused, "Please Mistress... please... please... please... please... please punish me. Spank me... spank my worthless ass... please Mistress... please beat my butt. Paddle it. Make sure I can't sit for a week. And fuck me... oh please fuck me Mistress. Fuck all my holes... Treat them as your personal fuck holes... because they are... you own me Mistress... you own every... little... part... of... my... body... but... especially... my... fuck... holes... please... fuck... them. Fuck me Mistress. Spank me... fuck me... use me... oh Mistress, do whatever you want to me Mistress. Do whatever you want to your bitch."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Carina said as she walked over to the bed and sat back down upon it before patting her knee, "Get over here, pull down your pants and panties, and lay across my lap. It's time for you to get your bitch ass spanked."

Without hesitation Sarah quickly crawled over to where Carina was sitting, stood up, undid her fly, pull down her pants and then bent over the redhead's knee. It all happened so fast Carina barely had time to enjoy it, not that she was complaining once Sarah was lying across her lap with her beautiful butt in perfect position for a spanking, the redhead salivating over those well-toned cheeks for almost a full minute before she noticed the little handle sticking out from in between the blonde's ass cheeks.

"What's this?" Carina questioned, grabbing hold of the butt-plug and pulling it out a little bit, just enough to stretch Sarah's anal ring with the largest part of the toy, "Did I give you permission to wear a butt-plug?"

"No Mistress." Sarah gasped as Carina pushed the toy back into her ass and then repeated the process, "But you didn't say I couldn't."

"Cheeky little bitch." Carina said, pushing the butt-plug in as far as it would go and then giving Sarah's ass a nice hard slap, "You really are asking for it. Well don't worry Walker, I'm going to give it to you."

Carina then delivered ten equally hard spanks, the sound of her hand connecting with Sarah's ass echoing throughout the room. The temptation to fulfil the promise right away and just keep delivering those hard spanks were almost overwhelming, but after all that time being denied Carina had no intention of rushing this.

So with self-restraint learned out of practice and necessity Carina stopped after those ten hard strikes and began teasing Sarah again. Like before that included running her hands all over those full yet rounded cheeks, Carina squeezing, massaging and pinching Sarah's delectable backside for almost an entire minute before delivering another spank. When she did she made sure it was gentle, or at least gentle by her standards, to make sure the message was loud and clear, Sarah Walker had been a bad girl and Carina knew just how to punish her.

Clearly frustrated with the gentle treatment Sarah baited the other spy, "Is this what you call really giving it to me? Ah, come on Carina, ah, I know you can do better than this. Or have you gone soft?"

Reaching down Carina yanked Sarah's hair almost out by it's roots and then calmly explained, "I'll give it to you when I'm getting ready Walker, and not before. Until then I recommend you shut your mouth and stop trying to piss me off even more."

Ignoring the warning Sarah continued talking but Carina ignored her, let go of that pretty blonde hair and concentrated on spanking/groping her rival's ass, Carina's whole world quickly beginning to revolve around those rounded globes. Carina still couldn't believe an ass this perfect existed, the redhead briefly questioning why she didn't just lock Sarah up and keep her as a fuck toy available for her 24/7. The answer quickly came to her and it frustrated her. This frustration of course led Carina to give Sarah what she wanted, blows raining down on the blonde spy's ass with increasing frequency and ferocity until Sarah was wailing hysterically.

On the few occasions someone had stumbled on Sarah laying across Carina's knee getting spanked like a disobedient child they mostly didn't say a word, the look on their faces enough to tell Sarah they felt there was no way she was enjoying this, among other things. Yet despite her screams Sarah was thoroughly enjoying the pain and humiliation she was being subjected too. Not as much as she loved being fucked by Carina, or making sweet love to Chuck or dominating her precious Ellie, but being on the receiving end of a good hard spanking had its own benefits.

Sarah's favourite was the pain, which finally she was now receiving. Not that the previous spanks had been what Sarah would consider gentle, even Carina's version of gentle was rougher than a few torturers she'd suffered under, but then no one could beaten an ass harder or at least more thoroughly than the redheaded spy. No one could give her pain quite like Carina, and after a while Sarah craved a bit of pain in her life. This was exquisite humiliating pain, punishing her for all the death and destruction she had caused in the name of doing what's right, which in turn was making up for helping her con artist of a father when she was younger. Then of course there was Chuck and Ellie, two sweet and wonderful people she couldn't decide between. Chuck had no clue Sarah had made his sister her bitch, Sarah risking so much because she was a greedy, selfish slut who was now receiving the punishment she deserved.

She definitely deserved the humiliation, although Sarah wished in that moment she hadn't soundproofed the room. Wished there was a chance that her squeals of pain and humiliation would cause a member of the hotel staff or even a guest to stumble across her being spanked. It happened before in her first few weeks living here, and several times in other hotel rooms across the globe, Sarah shivering with delighted at the embarrassing memories. The looks on their faces. Of having to explain the situation. And Carina, ever the diplomat, making her show them her battered butt and ask them whether they thought the redhead was doing a good job, most just leaving in disgust or embarrassment while a few dared to comment. Only one had been stupid enough to critiqued Carina's performance though then again that was probably because the woman had wanted to end up over Carina's knee herself, which she had.

Of course Sarah's current situation was plenty humiliating and the blonde would have been more than satisfied with it, however Carina had other ideas, "Stand-up! You're wriggling too much, and you know what happens when you wriggle too much."

Carina emphasised her words with one final hard strike before letting Sarah stand-up, the blonde grinning as she clearly knew what was about to happen. After she had slowly stood up herself Carina attempted to slap that grin off Sarah's pretty face. The slap connected, but it only succeeded in turning Sarah's grin into a smirk.

"Bend over!" Carina snapped coldly before clarifying, "I want your ass over the edge of your bed, arms outstretched, nice and ready for me to tie you up and beat you down."

Still smirking Sarah replied, "Yes Mistress."

From the blonde's tone Carina couldn't decide whether Sarah was trying to appease her a little or piss her off even more but it really didn't matter. Sarah had called Carina because she clearly wanted to get her ass whipped good and hard, and that was exactly what the redheaded spy was going to do.

So when Sarah was in position Carina quickly yet skilfully tied the blonde's hands to one set of bed posts and her legs to the other, the redhead using nice thick ropes and triple tying the knots make sure her fellow spy wasn't going anywhere. She then picked one of her favourite riding crops from out of the bag she brought especially and then without any warning whatsoever brought it down on Sarah's ass, the tough blonde screeching in true agony for the first of what would be many times that night.

Again and again Carina brought her cropped down on Sarah's ass, constantly switching between delivering random blows and concentrating on one specific spot. As a result although Sarah's butt quickly turned from a dark pink to angry red in just a few minutes some places were darker red than others, bruises and welts appearing on previously flawless skin as Carina made good on her promise, the dominant redhead sadistically rejoicing in the pain and humiliation she was inflicting upon her rival.

As she normally did when finally beginning to punish one of her pets Carina concentrated on why she was angry with her. All the wasted time that Sarah had insisted she stayed away, denying Carina her body, sharing it with lesser mortals who didn't know how to treat Sarah properly. Couldn't give her what she needed. And when she finally gave in Sarah was as rebellious as she'd ever been, pushing Carina to do this. Pushing her to give up perhaps the most vicious butt beating she had ever given her, Carina only to happy to do so, the DEA agent remembering not just recent activity but previous mistakes of Sarah's. Like pinning her to the training mats all those years ago, and resisting Carina's initial seduction, the ruthless spy grinning as she remembered how she had turned Sarah from hated rival to her rebellious little bitch in a matter of weeks.

Then suddenly and without warning Carina paused the spanking to pull the butt-plug from Sarah's ass hole, walk round and stuff it into the blonde's mouth, "Here, suck on this Walker. I'm tired of hearing you scream."

Sarah knew that was a lie. Carina love to hear her scream. Pleasure, pain, it made no difference to the redhead. However Sarah also knew that Carina loved her screams to be muffled sometimes, which they were when the ass beating was restarted, the blonde spy practically moaning with delight as the humiliating pain continued.

Another reason for her moan of delight was now Sarah was tasting her own ass, something thanks to Carina she had become addicted too. Even all this time away from her Sarah had found the time to finger her own ass hole, not to mention plug it and dildo it, Sarah abusing her back hole as she imagined Carina or some well hung stud sodomise her and then make her go ass to mouth. The thought of it always made her cum so hard, especially on a day like today she would/had stuffed a butt-plug up her ass and then went to the gym or even on a mission, hours of working out or just working passing before she would take the toy from her butt and suck it clean. Normally she would take time, savour the sweet flavour of her own ass, but today Sarah suckled greedily on the toy, partly because she was eager for the anal abuse she would soon be taking and partly to take her mind off the butt abuse she was currently taking.

It wasn't that Sarah was still enjoying having her ass beaten. She was, but now every blow was pure agony, and even the most seasoned pain slut had her limits. Of course unlike most pain sluts Sarah had no safety word, nor did she want one, the spy relishing the chance to push the boundaries of her resistants to torture, Carina knowing how well enough that she was in the mood to be pushed. Although even then the agony was in a way heavenly, Sarah knowing she truly deserved this punishment and even considering begging Carina to fetch one of her paddles or better yet her canes and switch back and forth between them so the blonde would receive a variety of agonising punishments.

Instead she got something arguably better, Carina again stopping without warning and quick as a flash moving to remove the plug from Sarah's mouth and then replace it with her glistening wet pussy.

"Eat me you little bitch! Mmmmm, fuck yeah, eat me." Carina moaned as Sarah slid her tongue over her pussy lips the second the redhead got the first 'eat me' out of her mouth, the blonde fully repeating this action while Carina continued talking trash, "That's it, eat my pussy. Eat it! Ohhhhhh fuck, I can't take this gentle licking shit right now. I need to get fucked. I need you to get that dyke tongue of yours up my cunt. OOOOOHHHHHHH FUCK YES, mmmmmmmm, that's it bitch, stuff your slave tongue up my snatch! Fuck me! Ahhhhh fuck, yesssssss, tongue fuck me bitch. Remind me why I even bother with you. Mmmmmmm, yeah, remind me FUCK, mmmmmm yes, oh that's right, that's why you're my favourite dyke slut, mmmmmmm fuck yeah!"

Carina briefly lost the ability to talk incoherent sentences. Hell, she could barely think in coherent sentences, Carina quickly being reminded of why she pictured Sarah in between her thighs whenever she wanted to imagine herself being licked, or when someone was down there and doing a lousy job of getting her off. The blonde goddess was just so fucking good at eating pussy. She was frustratingly good at most things, but Sarah truly excelled at muff diving. Although truth be told, that was one of the few things Carina didn't find that frustrating about her beloved frienemy.

Sarah had been a natural rug muncher, making Carina cum so hard the first time the redhead saw stars and she had only improved over time, bringing Carina to the edge of an orgasm after only half a dozen licks and tongue thrusts. True, spanking Sarah's ass had helped, maybe even got Carina halfway there, but it was still impressive. Plus it didn't change the fact that Sarah was using all her knowledge of Carina's pussy against her, attacking all of her sweet spots while of course zoning in on her G-spot which she relentlessly attacked with practised ease, her tongue curling upwards at just the right time and pressure to make Carina's eyes roll in the back of her head.

When she had sat down in front of Sarah and pressed her pussy to the other woman's mouth Carina had been aching to cum. Especially as it wouldn't be just any old orgasm, but a Sarah Walker induced orgasm. However she was now regretting her lack of patience. For one thing it showed a lack of self-control which Carina would loathe to show in front of even her most submissive of lesbian Subs, let alone one which part timed as a Dom. More importantly Carina had been looking forward to this. To having Sarah as her bitch again, Carina promising herself she wouldn't rush any aspect of using Sarah Walker, but especially not something as wonderful as having her rival's tongue in her twat. Now she had and Carina was regretting it.

Still, Carina had no intention of making Sarah stop. She couldn't even cope with the idea of making her slow right down and giving her the type of long cunt lapping which lasted for hours. What Carina could do though was to postpone her climax a little bit, allow herself to enjoy a little more less intense pleasure without denying herself the orgasm she now so desperately wanted. Luckily Carina knew a way to do that.

With an evil smirk on her face Carina moaned, "Mmmmmm fuck, tell me Walker... does Ellie taste this good?"

Sarah froze. She was good at hiding any initial panic or shock when she was surprised, and this time was no different. Sarah was also trained to think quickly so she could get herself out of trouble. Unfortunately that didn't do her much good right now as Carina knew how to tie knots which even Sarah couldn't get out of, and the redhead had a knack for telling when Sarah was lying. It was one of the many reasons why this had been such a big risk, Sarah scolding herself for once again being blinded by her lust and allowing herself to get into a situation where all she could do was glare up at her rival/mistress.

"What? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Carina asked, a touch of hurt in her voice, "Please, you might have your pet nerd fooled but I know the real you, remember? I know deep down you're a pussy craving slut who could never be truly satisfied with a man. Mmmmmmm, especially not one with such a hot piece of ass as a sister. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, I knew you only told me to stay away from her because you wanted her all for yourself. Isn't that right, you selfish bitch?"

"No, I..." Sarah began, but then a look from Carina had her closing her eyes and at least partly admitting the truth, "Ok, I wanted her from the moment I saw her, but the reason I told you she was off-limits was because it would complicate the mission."

"Bull-shit, that's just an excuse." Carina said snapped before grinning, "Although I am impressed you managed to hold out on fucking her for so long. And disappointed. Mmmmmm, if it was me I would have had that bitch kneeling before me before the end of my first day on the job."

"I don't doubt it, but she's still off-limits to you." Sarah said sternly, the two spies becoming locked in a stirring match for a couple of long seconds before the blonde added in a slightly softer tone, "I'm serious Carina, stay away from her. You can do anything you want to me but you will not touch Ellie Woodcomb. She's mine!"

"And you're mine, so everything you have rightfully belongs to me." Carina reasoned, smiling as she then added, "But you don't have to worry, as much as I love taking what's yours I think it will be much sweeter if I make you give her to me. And I will, after you make me cum!"

Sarah opened her mouth to tell Carina that she would never give her Ellie. That Carina could torture Sarah for the rest of their lives and the redhead would never have her permission to fuck her. But then Carina pushed her cunt forwards into Sarah's face while grabbing a handful of blonde hair and pushing downwards so that the redhead was smothering her rival with her pussy. To be fair Carina's pussy had pretty much constantly been in Sarah's face even when they were discussing Ellie but the blonde literally couldn't breathe, her senses being consumed by Carina's cunt. Which of course Sarah loved.

Knowing talking would be pointless anyway Sarah quickly returned to eating Carina's pussy, the blonde trying to take her mind off Ellie's fate and more importantly make her rival forget about Ellie if only for a little while. It was easy at first because Carina was right, Sarah was a pussy craving slut, and thanks to the other woman's training she had become an expert cunt lapper. Especially when it came to lapping Carina's cunt, Sarah using her previous experience against her frienemy to make her screaming coherently with joy. There was also some good old-fashioned force involved, Sarah slamming her tongue into Carina's twat as deep as it would go and then bobbing her head back and forth relentlessly, curling that wet muscle inside her just to the right angles to attack her sweet spots. Her G-spot was the main focus, Sarah ruthlessly attacking it until she could tell just by the way her 'friend' was trembling against her mouth that Carina was about to cum.

Of course that was when Carina found the ability to speak, "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! That's it you fucking rug muncher, fucking eat me out just like that. Just. Like. That. Fuckkkkkkkk, I've missed that tongue! Mmmmmmmm, I've missed that made for cunt lapping tongue of yours Walker, ohhhhhhhh fuck, I'm so glad you haven't lost your touch while trying to stick to just sucking and fucking your precious Chuck's dick. Ahhhhhhh fuck, not that you managed to stick to just his dick you fucking whore. Mmmmmmm, yeah Walker, you're a total slut, oh, just like me, mmmmmmm, monogamy isn't for the likes of us. Oooooooh, especially when there are such cute little pieces of ass around here like Ellie Woodcomb. Mmmmmm fuck, you never told me if she tasted better than me. Ha, I bet she does. Mmmmmmm, I bet she's sugar sweet and fucking melts in your mouth. Mmmmmm yessssssss, oh fuck, mmmmmmm, I can't wait to find out myself. Mmmmmm, I can't wait to spread those pretty legs and bury my face in Ellie Woodcomb's cunt, mmmmmmm, tongue fuck her until she's screaming my name, mmmmmm fuck yes, I'm going to have her begging to be my bitch, ahhhhhhh fuck, your precious little Ellie begging me to be her Mistress, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK!"

Sarah ignored her, and the way Carina grinded her cunt against her, the experienced rug muncher keeping her eye on the prize until she could literally taste Carina's cum. She wasn't waiting long, which wasn't surprising as Sarah could make Carina cum quickly even if she wasn't worked up beforehand. In what felt like no time at all Carina was screaming, bucking her hips and practically drowning Sarah in her cum, the blonde spy desperately swallowing the heavenly cream as much for her own preservation as the fact that she actually liked the taste. More accurately she loved the taste, Sarah gulping down as much of the delicious liquid as she could before quickly shoving her tongue back into Carina's cunt until the redheaded spy's orgasm had subsided so she could make the other woman cum again and swallow her juices. She had done it what seemed like a thousand times and expected this time to be no different. Sarah expected wrong.

Far too soon for both spies liking Carina pulled back and away from the reach of Sarah's tongue. This caused both women to let out a groan of dissatisfaction, the difference being Carina quickly recovered and grinded down on her friend/rival, "Sorry Walker, as much as I'm sure you'd love eating my cunt all night long I just can't wait another second to fuck you."

Sarah smirked, "You mean you're worried you won't have the energy to fuck me."

"More like I'm mildly concerned if I spend any longer with that talented little mouth of yours on my cunt I won't have the willpower to move." Carina countered, returning the smirk before retrieving her favourite strap-on and quickly pulling it up her thighs, "And who could blame me? Mmmmm, but it would be tragic to miss out on these hot little fuck holes after being denied them for so long. Especially that yummy ass!"

With that Carina got down on her knees behind the other spy, spread Sarah's ass cheeks, stuck out her tongue and lent forward. The idea had been to give Sarah one slow lick from her clit to her ass hole, Carina stopping there so she could give her favourite bitch a little rim job. But she hadn't tasted Sarah's sweet little pussy in way too long and Carina couldn't resist lingering a little, which kind of fucked up what she just said. Of course there was an easy way to fix that.

"Not that this pussy isn't fucking delicious." Carina pulled her tongue from Sarah's cunt just long enough to say that before quickly returning to the yummy juice dripping hole.

Carina then just continued to lick Sarah's pussy for a little while. She wasn't sure of the exact amount of time but Carina was pretty sure it wasn't long before she had Sarah on the edge of orgasm. To be fair to her rival Sarah had just endured a nice hard spanking and then had her face buried in Carina's cunt, not to mention anticipating Carina's arrival, so it was hardly surprising it didn't take much to bring the blonde sex goddess to the edge. Hell, considering how plentiful her delicious juices were she had probably been almost there before Carina had even started. Of course the problem was it was now so tempting to make Sarah cum and Carina knew if she did that, if she made Sarah Walker cum in her mouth, it could be hours before she convinced herself to move away from this heavenly hole. On the other hand she really wanted to taste Sarah's cum.

Deciding to compromise Carina finally pushed her tongue upwards to slide across Sarah's rosebud, the redheaded spy spreading one of the blonde's ass cheeks so it was easier for her to get at Sarah's back hole which had pretty much returned to its normal tightness since the butt-plug had been removed. Carina gave that cute little ass hole half a dozen teasing licks, then buried her face in Sarah's butt and forcing as much of her tongue into her rival's rectum as possible. At the same time Carina slammed two fingers inside Sarah's welcoming pussy, immediately beginning to thrust them in and out of her friend while using her thumb to rub her clit.

The last part was probably unnecessary but Carina had no doubt it made Sarah's orgasm that much sweeter, the blonde crying out and almost instantly covering the redhead's fingers with her sweet cream. Carina didn't stop finger fucking Sarah until she had fucked her through her climax, the superior spy enjoying the feel of her bitch pulsating around her digits and of course continuing to cover them with yummy liquid. Then Carina slowly pushed those fingers in and out of Sarah's box for a little while so she could bring her friend down from her high and enjoy the sweet taste of her ass. Finally she slowly pulled her fingers from Sarah's cunt, brought them up to her lips and devoted over a minute to slowly sucking the cum and pussy cream off them, Carina savouring every moment.

Part of Sarah was annoyed at being denied another orgasm straight away however mostly she was grateful because she knew Carina. That meant Sarah knew she would have at least one opportunity to have multiple orgasms, and when it arrived it would be just up to her stamina whether she would have anymore, Carina joyfully fucking her into unconsciousness. The very thought had Sarah's body tingling with the desire, that tingle turning into fireworks when Carina suddenly slammed the strap-on into the blonde's pussy. Which was a bit of a shock but Sarah's horny fuck hole welcomed the full length of the toy just as Sarah's ass welcome the index finger which invaded it shortly after Carina took her twat, the blonde spy simply moaning in delight at the penetration.

To her further delight Carina wasted no time in establishing a steady rhythm, pumping the cock in and out of Sarah's welcoming love hole, rubbing against the finger which was in her other hole. That finger stayed still for a few moments, Carina clearly allowing Sarah time to get used to having the dildo fucking her pussy. Then Carina started thrusting that finger in and out as well, sometimes quickly matching up with the thrusts of her strap-on, sometimes not, either way Sarah enjoying the refreshing silence which she just knew wasn't going to last.

"Fuck I've missed this sweet little pussy." Carina moaned, proving Sarah right, "Mmmmmm yeah, I've missed fucking your sweet little pussy. I've missed fucking your sweet little pussy with my cock, mmmmmm, and my fingers, ohhhhhh, and most of all my tongue. Mmmmm, fucking hell Walker, I'd forgotten just how delicious your hot fucking cunt is! No wonder Ellie can't get enough. Mmmmmm yeah, no wonder that sweet little doctor can't get enough of this hot cunt. Ohhhhhh your ass too. Both me and Ellie love the taste of your ass. I should really mention that to her. How much we have in common. Don't you think?"

Sarah saved her breath and didn't answer. She knew denying Carina anything was almost impossible. There was a time she had thought it was impossible, Sarah giving herself to Carina in a way she hadn't done for any other lover before, or perhaps even since. After all she had given Carina her anal cherry and for a while fully embraced the role of the redhead's bitch. In many ways she would be forever Carina's bitch, but when Sarah had met Chuck she had been so determined to protect him and his family she had broken some of Carina's hold over her, eventually even denying her rival/friend her body. If Sarah was going to maintain that independence she was going to need to save it for when Carina ass fucked her, Sarah knowing from previous experience that was when her frienemy would really try and break her.

So now she had to ignore Carina's comments, the lippy redhead continuing to taunt Sarah while she skilfully fucked her in both holes, "I bet Ellie will love the taste of my pussy just as much as yours. Oooooooooohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I could tell from the second I saw her that she was a little pussy craving slut. Not that anyone could resist me of course, but I figured she was an easy target. It was why I left her for you. I just knew you wouldn't be able to resist such a ripe, succulent piece of forbidden fruit. Mmmmmm, and it's so much sweeter when it's untouched, isn't it Sarah? When you're the first girl to taste her pussy, ohhhhhhh, the first girl she's gone down on, mmmmmmm, and let's not forget that ass, oooooohhhhhh yeah, you popping that little anal cherry of hers and making her your little bitch just like I made you mine!"

Again Sarah tried to ignore her and mostly succeeded. Just how much Carina knew was troubling, although she knew her friend was a skilled seductress and claimed she could almost instantly tell if a woman had ever taken it up the butt before. More accurately it was a educated guess but neither spy had been wrong before, so it was hard to argue with it. Of course Carina would have had plenty of opportunities to see Ellie hobbling from Sarah, clearly walking funny after the blonde had ravaged her behind, not to mention observing Sarah having her way with her obedient pet. So Sarah tried not to worry about the details and just concentrate on that wonderfully big dildo fucking her cunt and that finger fucking her ass.

"Mmmmm, fuck Walker, you feel so tight. Sooooooo fucking tight on my big cock." Carina taunted, having a feeling she knew exactly how to get Sarah talking again, "Mmmmm, your little nerd's hardware must not be that big. Mmmmm yeah, I bet his little dick is nowhere as big as mine, oooooooh fuck, and unlike me he has no idea how to use it."

"Exactly the opposite." Sarah moaned, smiling as she had to admit Carina had caught her. Although now her silence was broken she decided to add, "Chuck is plenty big and he knows how to use it. Ohhhhhh fuck, not that you'll ever know. Mmmmmm, not unless I let you watch, and for that you'll have to beg me. Ahhhhhhh God, fuck me, but no matter how hard you beg I'm never going to let you touch him or his sister. Mmmmmmm yeah, no matter how much you want to fuck them you can't, because they're mine. All mine. Ahhhhhhh!"

"We'll see about that you greedy bitch!" Carina growled, stuffing another finger in Sarah's ass, "But for now, I think you said something about begging? And we know the only one who begs around here is you, mmmmmmm, so how about you do it right now? How about you beg me to fuck your tight little ass?"

Sarah knew Carina wasn't asking, she was telling, although it was very tempting to act like the redhead was giving her a choice. Or to point out that she made Carina beg her plenty of times, especially when it came to making her cum. Or that she'd had others begging for her, most recently Chuck and Ellie which again Sarah had no intention of letting Carina touch. But that would have delayed her pleasure, Sarah knowing that the next time Carina was willing to let her cum it would be with the redhead's dick in her ass.

The fact that Carina pulled the strap-on from Sarah's cunt while waiting for a reply sealed the deal, the blonde spy briefly letting out a dissatisfied cry before begging, "Fuck my ass Carina! Please fuck my ass. Ass fuck me. Fuck me in the ass. Shove every single inch of your big dick up my ass and fuck me like an anal whore!"

Carina wanted to leave Sarah begging for a long time. Really let her stew in her juices to the point she was going crazy with frustration. But that plan fell apart pretty much the second Sarah Walker started begging for her, Carina going crazy with lust until she could take it no more and in one swift movement she removed her fingers from the blonde's butt and replace them with her strap-on.

The toy entered easy enough, especially considering the level of force Carina used to push the first few inches through Sarah's tight anal ring and into the blonde spy's back passage. To be fair Carina could have probably slammed the whole thing into Sarah's slutty ass. She had before, but that was when Sarah was loose from previous ass fuckings. This time as far as she was aware Sarah hadn't been butt fucked in over a year. Even if she had it probably wouldn't have been a proper rectum wrecking so Carina resisted the urge to slam the entire dildo inside Sarah's ass in one thrust. After all, she didn't like to say it out loud but Carina was extremely fond of Sarah. She was the best friend a girl like her could ask for, and she had an ass which was made for fucking.

So after her initial semi-hard thrust Carina slowly inserted the rest of the dildo into Sarah's ass, a task made pretty easy by the rimming, fingering and pussy fucking that had come before. However despite going slow it really felt like no time at all until Carina's thighs bumped against Sarah's butt cheeks, announcing that after far too long an absence Carina's big strap-on cock was now fully embedded in the perfect ass of Sarah Walker. For a few moments after that the redhead just staring at where her hips were pressed against the blonde's backside, Carina wanting to savour once again showing Sarah Walker who's boss, the DEA agent showing her superiority in the purest way possible.

Then Carina smacked Sarah's ass and demanded, "Beg! Beg some more for me bitch!"

Carina grinned as she could practically hear Sarah grit her teeth as she did as she was told, "Mmmmmm, fuck me Carina! Fuck my ass! Fuck me up the ass! Butt fuck me! Butt fuck me hard! Do it! Oh come on bitch, mmmmmmm, fuck me!"

Briefly Carina considered making Sarah beg her some more. After all she knew her friend could do better than that. However Carina was so over savouring the moment as her constant desire to ass fuck Sarah Walker became a raging inferno of need she just couldn't ignore. So Carina grabbed a tight hold of Sarah's hips and slowly began pulling the dildo out the other woman's ass, both spies letting that long moan of pleasure as Carina officially started the butt fucking. Or maybe the anal sex officially started when Carina pushed back in or when she had established a steady ass pumping rhythm. It didn't matter to Carina, what mattered was for the first time in almost a year she was finally fucking Sarah Walker's ass.

Sarah was more or less thinking the same thing, the blonde's eyes rolling in the back of her head as she wandered how she had ever given this up. Chuck loved her so much. He only saw the good in her and made her want to live up to his image of her. And the sex was better than she'd ever imagined, Chuck quickly learning how to use his hands, mouth and big cock to gently make love to Sarah for hours. His sister was perhaps even better, Ellie the perfect little pet, so willing to do anything to please her, Sarah's bitch constantly looking at her with such love and devotion. They both did, but Chuck was her equal while Ellie was her bitch and there was something extra intoxicating about owning someone. However it was just as intoxicating to be owned by someone, and as much as Sarah enjoyed Chuck's gentleness, and as much as she could be as rough as she wanted with Ellie, no one fucked her like Carina.

No one had ever humiliated Sarah and made her love it like Carina could, the redhead excelling on amplifying the little things that could make a degrading experience that much more intense. Right now for example Carina was fondling Sarah's ass while she fucked it, occasionally dishing out a smack which varied from playful to hard, Sarah struggling not to cry out as her frienemy abused her already well spanked butt. On the bright side Sarah knew that soon Carina would switched to something else, although it was something equally as humiliating and almost as painful.

Sure enough after one hard double smack Carina spread both Sarah's ass cheeks as wide apart as she could to get the best possible look at the blonde's butt hole stretching for her strap-on. This was something Carina did during nearly every butt fuck, the DEA agent telling Sarah many times how much she loved watching her cock pumping in and out of a slut's back door, that it was so pretty and a perfect reminder that she, Carina, was a dominant Alpha female and the woman she was fucking was her bitch. Sarah had learnt to share the same opinion and while she loved spreading Ellie's ass cheeks she felt like such an anal whore when Carina had done it to her. Or better yet made Sarah do it herself, the respected CIA agent forced to expose her most private of holes for Carina's pleasure.

Of course Sarah got a twisted thrill from all this humiliation. It was one of the reasons why she had craved being Carina's bitch. Why she craved being Carina's bitch. Although the main one was the overwhelming pleasure Carina could effortlessly give her, now being the perfect example as thanks to the degrading feelings the redhead was giving her along with the skilful ass fucking Sarah felt her rectum become completely loose, any pain she initially felt being quickly replaced by overwhelming pleasure. It took all of her willpower to resist that overwhelming pleasure, Sarah making a real show of it to fool Carina into thinking she had the upper hand. Luckily Sarah had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Carina... do you, mmmmmm, do you really want to spend all night trying, ohhhhhh, trying to make me give you Ellie?" Sarah moaned softly after a long silence, "Ooooooooh mmmmmm, wouldn't you rather, oooooooohhhhhh God, wouldn't you rather just fuck me? Ohhhhhhh shit, just like that, mmmmmmm, wouldn't you rather pound my tight little ass, mmmmmm, make sure I never forget it's yours again, ooooooh, if you can, oh, and leave trying to make me give you Ellie until, oh, until tomorrow?"

"Tempting, but no. Mmmmmm, I'm nowhere near tired, oooooohhhhh, in fact I feel like I could pound this ass all night." Carina taunted, just like Sarah predicted she would.

"Please Carina, mmmmmm, I'll, oh, I'll give you anything if you just make me cum." Sarah promised, quickly adding, "Anything except Chuck and Ellie."

"Too bad, because all I want from you is Ellie." Carina said in between grunts and groans of effort, the redhead making sure she didn't slow down the butt fucking during this little conversation, "You don't have anything else I really want."

"What about me?" Sarah offered.

Contrary to previous intentions those words had Carina stopping in her tracks, every inch of the dildo buried up Sarah's butt. Then she slowly raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What about you?"

Sarah smiled and looked over her shoulder at Carina for the first time during the conversation, "I'm the thing you most want. More than money, jewels, clothes, other girls and guys. I'm the thing you want more than anything. Isn't that right Carina?"

"I have you." Carina countered.

"No you don't. Not really." Sarah pointed out, playing the last card she had left, "You seduced me, trained me, took my anal cherry, made me your bitch, but you've never truly broken me, have you Carina? Even when I've got lost in the pleasure of being your submissive little slut I've turned around the next day and fought your control. Made excuses. Denied you. Even pushed you away. And I loved being free of you. I loved being able to use your lessons against other women and make them my bitches. But I missed you. I missed my Mistress, and I know she missed me. So, how about this, you promised to stay away from Chuck and Ellie and I promise to submit to you for real this time. I'll do every perverted thing your twisted little heart wants. Anything, as long as it doesn't involve the Bartowskis. I'll always come when you call, even when I'm with my bitch or my boyfriend. I'll leave them high and dry for you. Never again give you an excuse unless I really am on a mission. I'll even act like a totally submissive and obedient sub, if you want. Just please Mistress, leave Chuck and Ellie out of this and less just concentrate on what we both want, me as your bitch."

There was a long silence, Carina clearly thinking about it, then the redhead softly said, "You can't truly be my bitch if you don't surrender everything to me."

"Well it's all I'm willing to give you." Sarah snapped, before sweetening her tone, "Please Mistress, don't pretend you want them as much as you want me, or you haven't missed me like I've missed you. Just agree and we can be Mistress and bitch, the way we both truly want it."

Again never long silence and then Carina said, "I'll think about it. In the meantime why don't you convince me what a good bitch you'll be."

Knowing she had won, at least in the short-term, and was going to get what she so desperately wanted Sarah smiled and began telling Carina whatever submissive thing came to mind, "Oh I'll be a good bitch for you Mistress, mmmmmm, I'll be such a good little submissive bitch. I'll be the best bitch you've ever had. Oooooooooh God, I'll never disobey you again. Never disrespect you. Mmmmmm, always call you by your proper title, even in public. Ohhhhhh shit, I'll kiss your feet, eat your pussy and lick your ass whenever you want, wherever you want. Mmmmm, most of all I'll bend over for you whenever you fucking want! And wherever you want. Ahhhhhhh fuck, I'll get 'Carina's Bitch' tattooed on my ass just to prove that my ass belongs to you. That I belong to you. That I'm your bitch and my ass is your fucking property! Ooooooohhhhh, I'll even tell Chuck and Ellie. Tell them they can touch me anywhere except my ass hole because that's your personal fuck hole! Ohhhhhhh God, my ass is yours Mistress, mmmmmmm, I'm your bitch, I'm your fucking bitch, ooooooh fuck, you can own me completely, just let me cum oooooohhhhhhhh God Carina, MISTRESS, OH FUCK! FUCK ME MISTRESS! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEEEEEE! FUCK MY ASS! OH MISTRESS!"

While Sarah was talking Carina unsurprisingly restarted the butt fucking, the CIA agent struggling for as long as she could to remain coherent but it was a battle Sarah knew she would inevitably lose. Although it was still one she enjoyed fighting, those words as much as a turn on for Sarah as they were for Carina. Maybe more. Either way Sarah revelled in her submission as she finally received a nice hard ass fucking which sent her to the very edge of orgasm.

That was when Sarah lost the ability to talk coherently, her words becoming nearly unnoticeable next to her screams of pleasure anyway. That was also when Sarah allowed herself to indulge in one of her hottest fantasies. True, being butt fucked by Carina had been technically one of her hottest fantasies over the past year but now was her reality and had been her reality so many times before. What had never been a reality was a threesome between herself, her Mistress and one of the Bartowski siblings she adored so much, all that talk of them making Sarah unable to stop picturing what she was fighting so hard to keep from becoming a reality.

On the surface maybe it seemed silly. After all, Sarah had talked Chuck into threesomes with other women and she'd had many threesomes with Carina so surely making that fantasy a reality wouldn't be too bad. Except in all those threesomes with her boyfriend Sarah had been the one calling the shots, the blonde particularly enjoying sodomising Chuck's other ex-girlfriends in front of him like Lou, Jill and Hannah and DP'ing them with him, Sarah proving she was the dominant Alpha female in his life. She didn't want to let him know she had a submissive side, and that went double for Ellie who Sarah currently had all to herself, the blonde's bitch promising her she wasn't having sex with her husband anymore, only her blonde mistress.

However now Carina's big strap-on dildo was slamming in and out of Sarah's butt hole, pummelling the deepest part of her bowels, perhaps literally wrecking her rectum Sarah couldn't help imagine it. Imagine her precious Ellie and Chuck witnessing her being sodomised by Carina. Imagined the looks on their faces when they saw her submit. Imagined the moment they realised she wasn't a true Alpha female, that she had a mistress, that deep down she was a submissive little slut who liked it up the ass. And it was that image, along with the ruthless butt pounding she was taking, which made Sarah cum harder than perhaps she'd ever cum before. It was certainly harder than anything she'd experienced over the last year, Sarah's mind feeling like it suddenly exploded to the point where she couldn't think anymore as her cum squirted from her cunt and her ass spasm tightly around the dildo destroying it.

That certainly made it harder for Carina to keep fucking Sarah's ass, but the DEA agent was no wannabe top like the woman currently taking her dick up her butt. No, Carina was a true Alpha female, a dominant Dom, a real rectum wrecker who was currently wrecking the rectum of respected CIA agent Sarah Walker and loving every single second of it. Certainly loving it far too much to let a little thing like an orgasm stop her, regardless whether it was herself or Sarah receiving it, Carina fighting through her own orgasms and the blonde's to give her rival the type of deep hard ass slamming she had been craving all this time she had been denying what she truly was.

Wanting to confirm what that was, and enhance her own pleasure, Carina grabbed hold of pretty blonde locks, pulled Sarah's head back and screamed, "WHO'S MY BITCH?"

Sarah doesn't hesitate to reply, "ME! I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH!"

Carina smirked and imagined Sarah's precious pets hearing that. Imagined them witnessing her sodomising the woman they looked up to so much. Maybe bending Sarah over in the middle of the Bartowski/Woodcomb household and butt fuck her blonde anal whore right in front of all her friends and family, all of them seem what a cheating submissive slut Sarah Walker truly was. Or better yet in the middle of the Buy More, let it's creepy employees and regular customers bear witness to her sodomising Sarah Walker too.

Those were two fantasies Carina often had and while she may do it one day right now she was mostly focusing on the Bartowskis, particularly the female one. After all Chuck was cute and all, but it would have been way more fun to fuck him before Sarah. Now Carina wasn't that bothered, hence why she hadn't tried very hard to make Sarah give her an invitation to one of those threesomes she knew she had with him. And besides, Carina was somewhat concerned he would live up to the hype and if there was one thing Carina couldn't stand it was a male who could out fuck her. But Ellie, mmmmm, she definitely seemed worth the trouble, Carina almost becoming lost in the fantasy of fucking that hot piece of ass, which was ironic because right now she was literally fucking the best ass she ever had.

Refocusing on that ass Carina licked her lips, admiring the sight of her dildo slamming in and out of Sarah's back hole while the blonde's butt cheeks jiggled against her thighs, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room as their sweaty bodies relentlessly collided with each other. Sarah's cum was still squirting from her pussy but she had even lost consciousness or simply lost her voice. Listening carefully Carina was pretty sure it was the latter as she heard mild groans and whimpers coming from the blonde spy, those sounds enough for Carina to keep fucking Sarah's perfect ass. After all she didn't like fucking an unconscious body but Carina was determined to get one more hard orgasm out of this experience, the redhead not waiting long as the stimulator on her clit and the sheer pleasure of ass fucking Sarah Walker sent her over the edge once more, this time her climax so powerful that she finally collapsed down onto her friend's sweaty body.

Sarah wasn't sure how long she was unconscious. As far as she could tell it wasn't very long, although she had passed out during some previous extra rough butt fucking from Carina and woke up hours later. It didn't really matter to her right now. What mattered was one second she was experiencing heavenly pleasure, the next it felt like her guts were being pulled out.

As she let out a loud cry Sarah quickly recognise the feeling as the dildo being removed from her ass. It was a feeling she never exactly enjoyed, and Sarah hated that the butt sex was over, however there was some perverted joy in knowing that her ass hole would be left gaping open and sore for a long time afterwards, Sarah loving the painful feelings as they reminded her of what a slut she had been and until her butt fully healed she would still felt like Carina's bitch. Well, she was now Carina's bitch permanently, but if Sarah could successfully manipulate her rival it would all work out for the best.

The feeling of Carina spreading her ass cheeks to get a better look at her gaping butt hole ironically had Sarah forgetting her worries, the CIA agent revelling in the humiliation she was currently feeling from her rival admiring the admittedly good job she'd done destroying the blonde's ass. Then even more enjoyable humiliation came as Carina moved around and pressed her ass flavoured cock against Sarah's lips.

Without a moments hesitation Sarah parted those lips and swallowed the head of the dildo, the blonde spy savouring the taste of the deepest part of her bowels for a few long seconds before beginning to bob her head on the toy like the little ATM slut she was. Sadly from her current position she couldn't take all the strap-on into her mouth but Carina was generous enough to 'help' her, the redhead crouching down so she could thrust in and out of Sarah's mouth, the blonde's rival turning her into a face pussy.

After a few minutes of having her face fucked Sarah could no longer resist looking up into Carina's eyes. When she did the redhead grinned down at her and said, "You have a deal Walker, but one day very soon I'm going to make you give me your precious little bitch Ellie Woodcomb. And on that day you will truly become my bitch. Mmmmmm, first you, then your precious little Ellie. Ohhhhhh yeah, you're just postponing the inevitable Sarah. Sooner or later both of you are going to be my fully trained bitches."

Sarah smiled around the dildo and thought, we'll see bitch. We'll see.


End file.
